Your Guardian Angel
by K-E2014
Summary: Rory is married with two kids. Her life is nothing like she had hoped it would be. So what happens when someone from her past winds up back in her life?    This is a oneshot, written for a secret santa gift at .


**A/N: Obviously, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. Liam, Eli, Declan, Braidyn, and unfortunately Jameson are all mine. If I did own Gilmore Girls Jess and Rory would've ended up together in the end. **

**This story was written as a secret Santa gift at the site othtalk . com, where I am a mod. As I said earlier I would've wanted Jess and Rory together in the end, so I will probably rewrite this as a Jess/Rory story at some point. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review. :)**

**Your Guardian Angel**

She had not seen him in years, not since she had left Stars Hallow for the last time. Since then she had gotten married and given up on her dreams of being a journalist so that she could raise her twins. Every once in awhile she would stop and think about what could have been and how she wished she had said yes to that proposal many years ago. Why had she been so scared of marrying him? She had been so quick to marry Jameson, but then again she had been pregnant with the twins. She also had thought she loved Jameson, but that was before she knew the real him. For, two years now she had lived a life that she never thought she would be living. However, that was about to all change. A person from her past was about to reenter her life. A person who she had thought she would never see again. Rory Gilmore-Barfield's life was about to change for the better.

"Declan, Liam, no! Mommy said no! You cannot climb on those monkey bars, you are too little! You will hurt yourselves!" Rory yelled at her almost two year old twin boys. She pulled them off of the monkey bars and brought them back to their picnic blanket.

"Now eat your lunch. Mommy brought you PB&J sandwiches," she said.

"I not hungry, Mommy," Liam said.

"I want chicken nuggets," Declan said.

"Fine, Liam don't eat, but you are not getting back on the seesaw and we can't go swing until you eat something. And Declan, Mommy doesn't have chicken nuggets today," Rory said.

All of a sudden a Frisbee landed on their picnic blanket.

"I am so sorry! My son threw this for our dog, who wasn't over here," said a man as he picked the Frisbee up.

"It's not a problem. Luckily, it didn't hit any of us," Rory said as she looked up to who the voice belonged to. She recognized the face immediately.

"Rory?" he said.

"Logan?" she asked.

"It is you," he said.

"Daddy, did you get the Frisbee?" asked a little boy around three years old as he ran up to the picnic table.

"Yea, Eli, you need to tell Miss Rory here you're sorry for throwing it on their picnic blanket," Logan said.

"I'm sorry," Eli said as he hid behind his dad's leg.

"It's okay, sweetie," Rory said.

"Are these your sons?" Logan asked.

"Oh yea, this is Declan and Liam. Liam, Declan this is Mr. Logan," Rory replied, "Mommy knew him a long time ago. Before you two were born. Why don't you two join us for our picnic?"

"That sounds great. Doesn't it, Eli?" Logan said .

"Yep! I love picnics!" Eli said.

"How old are you, Eli?" asked Rory.

"I'm almost four years old! My birthday is in two weeks!" he replied.

"Oh wow, you're a big boy! My twins are almost two. Their birthday is next week," she said.

After they ate, the twins and their new friend, Eli went and rode the seesaw while Logan and Rory caught up. They discussed how they had been since they parted ways. How Eli's mom wasn't in the picture. How she had left Eli on Logan's front porch when he was just a few weeks old and hadn't been heard from since. They talked about how Rory had married Jameson and how she had given up journalism. She didn't go much further then that and she didn't tell him how unhappy she really was with her life. They discussed that Logan had taken over his father's company and had really started to enjoy the family business. He was very successful. They discussed their families. Logan's sister, Honor, had two kids, Halen and Jackson, and one on the way. It was another girl, to be named Serinity. Rory's mom had finally married Luke and they had two kids, Junior and Avery. Rory's grandparents were still going strong and they still had Friday night dinners. Rory didn't talk to her dad that often, but saw him and GiGi at least three times a year. They discussed their friends. Logan said that Finn now worked for him, but he still hadn't given up his partying ways. Rory said that Sookie and Jackson had named their third baby, Lori, short for Lorelai, and that Sookie had had a fourth child, a boy, named, Addy. Lane also had had another child named, Alice. Dean had remarried and had two kids, Sam and Dean Jr. Jess had published a New York Times best sellar book and was now rich and living in Stars Hollow. He was recently engaged.

"Mommy," Liam interrupted Logan and Rory's conversation.

"Yes?" Rory asked.

"Can we go home now?" Declan asked.

"Of course sweetie. Well I guess that's my cue to leave," said Rory to Logan.

"Yea, Eli and I should be heading home too," Logan said as he and Eli began walking away.

"Hey, Logan," Rory called out.

"Yea," he said as he turned around.

"Call me sometime. Maybe we can get together and continue catching up sometime," she said.

"Definitely," he said, "Your number still the same from when we were in college?"

She nodded. Then they went home. Over the next few weeks, Rory and Logan spent a ton of time together. At first, they used the boys as an excuse to get together. Then they started getting together without the boys. Rory started spending more time with Logan then she did with her husband, Jameson was okay with it at first, but when he realized she was meeting up with a guy, who happened to be her ex-boyfriend, he forbid her to see him.

"Rory! You aren't to see him again!" Jameson yelled.

"He's my friend, Jameson. Can I not have any friends?" Rory yelled back at him.

"You can have friends. Just friends that are girls!" he yelled.

"Why? Are you scared I'm going to cheat on you, Jameson?" yelled Rory.

"Actually, yes I am! I don't know what you'll do!" Jameson admitted.

"I'm not going to cheat on you," she said.

"I know you're not, because you aren't going to see Logan again," Jameson retorted.

"Yes, I am, Jameson," she said.

"You're not and that's final!" yelled Jameson as he grabbed her on the arm.

"Let go of me Jameson!" she said.

"Are you going to see him again?" he asked.

"I can see whoever I want to see," Rory said calmly.

"You won't see him," he said.

"Yes, I will," she said as she began walking away from him.

"You don't walk away from me!" he yelled as he grabbed her again.

"Watch me," she said, even though she knew what would happen when those words slipped from her mouth.

"Don't speak to me like that," Jameson said as he slapped her across the face, "Now go fix our dinner."

"Yes sir," she said. Then she went and made their dinner. For awhile, Rory stuck to Jameson's rule of not seeing Logan, but she just couldn't stay away from him forever. She needed a friend. Eventually, Logan began noticing bruises on Rory. Each time he asked her about them she just said she had fallen or run into something. He believed her at first, but then it happened too much for him to ignore. So he confronted her.

"Rory, I know you didn't fall, and I know you didn't run into something. Tell me what really happened. Is it Jameson?" Logan asked.

"No, I promise, I just fell," she said.

"Rory, stop lying to me!" yelled Logan and he grabbed her and made her face him. She flinched when he did this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Rory. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, just tell me what is going on," Logan said.

"He will kill me if I tell anyone," she said.

"So it is Jameson?" he said.

She just nodded.

"Does he hit the boys?" Logan asked.

"He hasn't yet," she said.

"Yet?" he asked.

"He has come close. But I always get in the way," she said.

"Don't you think you should end this before he does hurt the boys?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but he has told me multiple times that he will kill me if I do that," she said.

"Rory, I won't let him hurt you anymore," Logan said, "Rory, I love you. I love your boys. And I don't want to lose any of you. I will do everything I can to protect you and your boys. You just have to get out of that house."

"Jameson doesn't get home until 6. I can go home now and get some of our things and then we can go from there," Rory said.

"Why don't you leave Liam and Declan here?" he said.

"Okay," Rory said as she began walking to the door.

"Logan," she said as she turned around.

"Yea?" Logan asked.

"I love you, too," she said as she walked out the door.

Logan just smiled to himself. Rory went home and packed enough clothes for two weeks for the three of them. She wrote a note for Jameson, saying that she was leaving and to not look for her and the boys. She put the note on the refrigerator and then went upstairs to grab the bags. It was 5:15.

She grabbed the bags and began going back downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw a sight she had hoped to never see again.

"What the hell is this?" asked Jameson as he saw her.

"I'm leaving, Jameson. I can't let you continue hurting me. What if you hurt the boys one day?" she said.

"I would never hurt them!" he yelled.

"You said you would never hurt me," she said.

"I'm sorry, Rory," he said, "I promise it won't happen again."

"Jameson, I've heard that too many times before to actually believe it now," she said.

"This is about that guy, Logan? Isn't it?" he asked.

"No. This is about me. This is about my boys!" she said, "You aren't going to hurt me anymore. And you sure as hell aren't going to lay a finger on my boys."

"Your boys? What about OUR boys?" he said.

"They aren't your boys," she said.

"What?" he said.

"They aren't your boys," she said.

"I heard that," he said, "I don't understand though."

"They're Logan's boys. They maybe yours by blood, but they are not your boys. I am not your wife, not anymore," she said.

"You aren't taking my boys from me," he said.

"Watch me," she said and she grabbed their bags and began walking out the door.

"Where are they?" he yelled as he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm not telling you," she said.

"You will tell me," he said as he began hitting her. He hit her over and over and over again. She finally lied and said, "Stars Hallow. They're in Stars Hallow."

"I'm going to get them," he said, "If you know what's good for you, you will be here when I get back."

Rory listened to his car pull out of the driveway. Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the one person she knew to call, her guardian angel, Logan.

"Logan," she sobbed into the phone.

"Rory," he said, alarmed.

"He came home," she sobbed.

"I'm on my way. I'm leaving the boys with my mom," he said.

"Thank you," Rory said as she dropped the phone. She was in so much pain. She felt like she had been hit by a freight train. She didn't dare move from where she was just in case something was broken. She then remembered that she had just sent Jameson to Stars Hallow, while he was on a warpath and they weren't expecting him.

She grabbed her phone and pressed the one on the speed dial.

"Hello lovely daughter of mine," Lorelai said.

"Mommy," Rory sobbed.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom, Jameson is on the way there. Be careful. He thinks the boys are there," she said.

"Rory, what are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, "And why does he think they are here?"

"Because I told him that they were there," she said.

"Rory, where are the boys?" Lorelai asked.

"With Mrs. Huntzberger," she said.

"Logan's mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Rory said.

"Rory, I don't understand," Lorelai said.

"Mom, Jameson hits me," Rory said, "I recently reconnected with Logan. We've fallen back in love and he noticed the bruises on me. He convinced me to leave Jameson. I left the boys with him so I could come back here before Jameson got home to get bags. But he got home early."

"Rory, I'm so sorry," Lorelai said, "Are you okay?"

"No," she said as she looked down at herself. She was bleeding so much. She was already bruising everywhere.

"What do you need me to do?" Lorelai asked.

"You, Luke, Junior, and Avery get out of town now. Before Jameson gets there. Warn the rest of the town. I don't know what Jameson is capable," Rory said as she fainted and dropped the phone.

"RORY!" yelled Lorelai and Logan as he entered the room.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Logan! Your daughter needs a diaper change!" Rory yelled at her husband.

"Rory! It's your turn to change Braidyn!" Logan yelled back.

"Logan, I'm putting the boys to bed. Please, change her," she said as she handed her newborn baby girl to Logan.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Alright, boys, you can all sleep in here tonight, but you have to go to sleep. You all have school tomorrow, okay?" Rory said to her three sons.

"Yes, mommy," the all said in unison.

"Goodnight, my boys," Rory said as began closing the door, "Mommy loves you all."

"Love you too, Mommy," Eli, Liam, and Declan all said.

"Your daughter has been changed and put into her pajamas. Now she needs to be feed, and I can't do that," Logan said as he handed off baby Braidyn to Rory.

"Come here sweet heart," Rory said as she pulled Braidyn into her arms.

"I'm going to head to bed. You'll be okay with getting her to bed?" Logan said.

"Yep. I'm going to be a little while getting to bed. I have to proof the Arts and Life section before bed," she replied.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you in a little while. I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Rory said as she quickly kissed him. She then went and fed Braidyn and put her to bed. After that, she went to the living room and turned on her laptop. While It was booting up she thought about all that had happened in the last few years. After Logan had walked into her house that day, he had rushed her to the hospital. The police in Stars Hallow had arrested Jameson for breaking and entering into Lorelai's house. Rory had pressed charges against Jameson and had gotten a restraining order. She had filed divorce papers as soon as she got out of the hospital and had petitioned for sole custody of the boys, which she was granted. Jameson had been sentenced to two years in prison. He had not tried to contact Rory and the boys since he had signed over his parental rights of the twins to Logan, who had then adopted them. Logan had also found Eli's mother and she had signed over her rights to Eli. Rory had then adopted him. Soon after all of the adoptions were final Logan and Rory became Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. Now they lived in a house in Hartford. Logan still was in charge at his father's company, but he had appointed Finn to help him run it so that he could spend more time at home with his family. Rory had restarted her journalism career and had worked her way up to Arts and Life editor of the Hartford Gazette. She was next in line for Editor in Chief. The boys had all started school. Eli was six years old and had just started the first grade. Declan and Liam were now four years old and had just started pre-k. Rory had had another baby, a girl, named Lorelai Braidyn Huntzberger. Braidyn was 2 months old and she looked just like Rory, except she had Logan's eyes. Rory and Logan planned on having at least one more child of their own. All in all Rory lived a happy life.

After a few minutes, Rory's laptop was booted up and she began proofing the Arts and Life section of the newspaper for the next day. Thirty minutes later she had sent in her section and climbed into bed with Logan. Logan turned over and put his arm around Rory and she snuggled up against Logan. She drifted off to sleep like she did every single night of her life now, a life that she could have had all along if she had just said yes.


End file.
